


Third Time's A Charm

by violunet



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Ass Play, Cock Rings, Comedy, Could be neither, Edgeplay, Fucking Machines, Kinda, M/M, No nut november, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, but it's January 11th :D, but it's one of them, but you won't laugh, idk the difference between voyeurism and exhibitionism, youtuber!wwx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violunet/pseuds/violunet
Summary: Lan Wangji agrees to No Nut November...but it's not as simple as it sounds.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315





	Third Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> -horny is my 1st language, english is my 2nd so sorry if something doesn't make sense  
> -i had to google how cock rings worked and if fucking machines could be controlled by a remote  
> \- this was supposed to be published on november 3rd haha;;;;  
> -learned how to write in italic and bold i was just blind before don't mind me  
> -what's grammar and punctuation??  
> -I can't write  
> -I'm sorry
> 
> enjoy :)

"LAN ZHAN!" 

Lan Wangji's head rises from staring at his papers, following the melodious yell that he had grown familiar with and loved dearly, from his husband. Wei Wuxian appears from their shared bedroom with his phone in hand, a mysterious, hopeful and mischievous smile on his face. 

On one hand, Lan Wangji knows that he's probably up to no good but on the other hand, he can't wait to listen to his husband ramble about another weird thing he had found on the internet. From reviewing weird spicy food to ordering worst rated things on Amazon, Lan Wangji had stopped asking questions, simply going along with whatever his beloved's heart desires, not that it was difficult to do so before anyway and usually Wei Wuxian goes on and on about explaining why this is a good idea before Lan Wangji even asks.

(And 90% of the time it ends with Wei Ying admitting that it was a really bad idea.) 

He also joins Wei Wuxian doing these things on his YouTube channel. Wei Wuxian is originally a video game streamer but he had recently started varying with his content, doing weekly vlogs (he's not consistent with those), speed painting, covering songs with his dizi and basically whatever comes to his mind. He usually gets a lot of views however, his most viewed video is the first one he ever did with Lan Zhan, **Doing my boyfriend's make up (but it's my husband).**

Wei Wuxian had said that it was the most fun he'd ever had making a video and ever since, Lan Wangji would be in some of the videos or simply behind the camera giving opinions. 

The fans too seemed to love these interactions between them, calling them Youtube's best couple, going crazy in the comments about the little details they notice about them that make their hearts melt and even going as far as giving them the ship name **'Wangxian.'**

There were also the disappointed fans that were upset by the fact that Wei Wuxian is in a relationship but that was the minority and Wei Wuxian didn't seem to care for any unnecessary hate directed towards him, saying that he 'only cares for constructive criticism.' and that 'it's the only thing that helps him better himself.' 

So, when we Wei Wuxian entered the room, calling for his husband with that distinct yell that indicated something along the lines of these shenanigans, Lan Wangji knew what to expect and waited patiently for his husband to pitch him a new idea of his. 

"My lovely Lan Zhan! The apple of my eye! The plug to my socket!" 

"Mn."

"You ever heard of No Nut November?"

**....Okay, so maybe this time it's different.**

He had passed by the definition last year's November while he was scrolling through his personal twitter (that Wei Ying convinced to make) out of boredom. He remembers calling it ridiculous in his head then scrolling past. 

Wanting Wei Wuxian to continue, he didn't out the fact that he had an idea of what it's about. "It's when you don't nut; in November." He could sense Wei Wuxian's desire to laugh but holding it in but he didn't comment on it. 

"Do you know what 'nut' means?" 

"Perhaps." 

"LAN ZHAN! So shameless!" He fake gasped, placing a hand on his chest just as though he was scandalized.

However, he continued while taking a seat beside Lan Wangji "Soooo..what do you think of it?" He looked like a child, stalling their parents with asking for their opinion first then proceeding to confess their desire to do such thing. 

"Unnecessary...ridiculous." He gave his honest opinion, keeping in mind that Wei Wuxian probably feels the opposite and that he'd be willing to go along with him if he asked. 

"Lan Zhaaan!" Wei Wuxian whined, laying down on and placing his head on Lan Wangji's thigh, looking at him with puppy eyes and an irresistible pout that Lan Wangji felt the need to kiss away. 

"Mn." Lan Wangji answered and leaned down to quickly peck his love's pouty lips. "Can we please try it?" 

"..."

"It'll be a new experience! It'll be fun!"

"Fun?"

"Yeah!!"

"Alright." 

"What?!"

"Mark your words."

  
  
  


**Day 1**

It had already been the morning of November 1st when Wei Wuxian had suggested they do the 'No Nut November' thing. So, they decided to start from then, rather than starting from the next day, **"It has to be the whole month."** Wei Wuxian had said. They're just gonna pretend like he hadn't sucked Lan Wangji off in the shower that morning. 

They continued on regularly, it was a Friday and they had already done their work for that day. Lan Wangji usually chooses to work from home during Fridays while Wei Wuxian edits some of his videos and they go on about the day from then, Lan Wangji making lunch and Wei Wuxian washing the dishes. (he's not consistent with those either but he's trying his best) 

He was currently doing just that whilst Lan Wangji was still at the table finishing his meal and of course, Wei Wuxian had found that strange but only teased him, saying that he finished before him, only earning a quiet hum. 

Hearing the footsteps of his husband approaching, the corners of his mouth twitched up, smiling softly at how domestic everything seems, thinking of how he'll never get enough of this....that was until Lan Wangji decided to press the whole front of his body against Wei Wuxian's back while putting his plate in the sink. 

"L-Lan Zhan..?" Wei Wuxian stuttered, completely taken back by this sudden behaviour. Lan Wangji hummed and placed both of his hands on his flustered husband's waist "Thank you for doing the dishes today." He kissed the spot behind his ear "Good boy." Wei Wuxian gasped, holding onto the counter for dear life...and just like that the warmth against his back was gone. 

He blinked, eyes following Lan Wangji's back until he was out of the kitchen then out of sight, his mind still not processing what just happened. After blinking a couple more times, he groaned and put his still wet hands against his red, warm face and tried to snap out of it.

Wei Wuxian didn't think much of it after he calmed down, thinking that Lan Wangji was just being more affectionate at that moment. 

Later that night, Wei Wuxian had decided to go to bed at the same time as Lan Wangji so he could have extra cuddling time before nodding off. They were both getting ready for bed, Lan Wangji preparing them the shower and Wei Wuxian getting **them** (read: Lan Zhan) a change of clothes for the night. 

Stepping into the shower, Wei Wuxian smiles at his husband who caught him by the waist and pressed them against eachother, immediately surging for his lover's lips. Wei Wuxian indulged him for a few seconds before pulling away, breathless and nuzzles his nose against the side of his face "Remember our agreement?" He let out a breathy laugh, still staring at his lips. "Mn." Lan Wangji stole another kiss "This wasn't one of them." Wei Wuxian threw his head back, laughing at his adorable husband who took the chance to trail kisses along his throat.

Wei Wuxian placed their lips together, humming contentedly. Their lips moved together in a sweet kiss, it wasn't heated or the type that would kick off any other sort of activity. At least that's what Wei Wuxian thought before Lan Wangji had decided to grab his ass and press their fronts together. 

"L-Lan Zhan-..wait..ah!" Wei Wuxian yelped and tried to get out of Lan Wangji's grip but no avail, his lips are captured again, swallowing his moans and protests until Wei Wuxian's mind blanked, void of thoughts and only felt and smelled Lan Wangji.

The friction between their cocks and Lan Wangji's constant squeezing of his ass weren't nearly enough to satisfy Wei Wuxian but this moment between them was tender enough, he didn't mind. 

Right as Wei Wuxian felt himself nearing his finish, everything stopped. He was still dizzy and not out of his headspace just yet until Lan Wangji spoke up "Shower." He said, running his hands through his own hair, not a sign of indifference on his features.

Wei Wuxian stared in disbelief, tongue tied.

"Be good." 

_ What the fuck... _

  
  
  


Day 2

The next morning has been filled with many death glares from Wei Wuxian. Whenever he'd be in the same room as Lan Wangji (he had been purposely following him around to express his irritation) he'd squint his eyes at him, eyebrows furrowed and casting him a death stare. On the contrary, Lan Wangji had found it very adorable and almost childlike. He even texted Wei Wuxian a picture of a bunny frowning while they were in the same room and received both a huff from the other and a text of an angry emoji. 

With his Wei Ying, nothing a few cuddles and kisses wouldn't solve, not like he was angry with his husband anyway. Wei Wuxian thought of it as payback for all the time he teased Lan Wangji when they were both pining high schoolers, meanwhile the gremlin side of him was already planning for revenge.

Reluctantly leaving his beloved's sweet, warming embrace, Wei Wuxian had a live stream to get to. He usually streamed during Saturdays and Sundays for a couple of hours, if he and Lan Wangji didn't have anything planned for the day. 

Thirty minutes into the stream and Lan Wangji decided that **it was time**. Standing up from his seat in their living room, he made his way to Wei Wuxian's recording room and tried to open the door as slowly and quietly as possible, not that he needs to, seeing as Wei Wuxian has his headset on.

Wei Wuxian's recording set up was in the middle of the room, his chair facing the door but his computers were in his way and the lights he positioned to give a good clean view for the camera, were too blinding, so he wouldn't be able to see if someone had gotten in or not. 

Lan Wangji, thanking the heavens, for making Wei Wuxian choose a desk with a gap, big enough for Lan Wangji to crawl through without any complications.

Making it to his target, Wei Wuxian gets the jumpscare of his life and tries to discreetly look at Lan Wangji without looking suspicious to all 10k of his viewers. Lan Wangji pays him no heed and goes on removing his boxers. 

Lan Wangji is once again thankful for Wei Wuxian's habit of not wearing much while he's home and the irrelevant need to dress up from head to toe for streams, considering the frame of his shot is from his chest and up.

Successfully taking them off without much of a fuss along with the fact that Wei Ying couldn't keep pressing his ass firmly down on his chair to stop Lan Wangji, otherwise he'd look skeptical.

Wei Wuxian’s focus deteriorated, Lan Wangji could tell he was barely paying attention to the game he was playing. "How could you, guys! I'm great at this!" Further confirming Lan Wangji's assumption, he laughed nervously.

His laugh got cut short with a choke when Lan Wangji decided to take him into his mouth and quickly covered it with a cough, apologising to his viewers for the sound. His thighs were trembling, sweat and goosebumps already forming along the soft skin, looking up through his lashes at his flushed husband, his face covered with a slight sheen of sweat.

Lan Wangji's mouth was relentless, not caring for the very high possibility of being discovered. His mouth following a certain pace, going up and down his lover's shaft for a few times, then sliding back up to pay extra attention to the head. 

Knowing Wei Wuxian was sensitive over all and went especially crazy when the tip of cock and his nipples were overstimulated, usually making him thrash if the circumstances were different. The constant sucking, licking and occasional parting of Lan Wangji's mouth to rub on the head, Wei Wuxian's hips bucked involuntarily, surprising Lan Wangji and surely some of his viewers. 

"Ah! Sorry, my knee hit the table-..ahaha d-don't worry! I'm fine, just a-uh a l-little tired!" Taking pity of his husband's shaky voice and wrecked form, he slowed down his rough treatment until he resorted to small licks and kisses along his cock. 

Struggling to answer more of his concerned fans' replies, he finally decided to end his stream, given the circumstances that appeared to his viewers as just a small and sudden fever.

Letting Wei Wuxian turn off everything and make sure he's not seen nor heard, all the while Lan Wangji not pausing his ministrations, eliciting a soft whimper of his name from his lover who began to move his hips more freely, craving more, so lost in pleasure that he can't seem to click on the right thing and his eyes unfocused, glazed with bliss. 

The hands that had been busy gripping onto his controller so strongly he almost broke it, were finally free and instantly found purchase in Lan Wangji's hair, not pulling on it too hard but encouraging him to pick up his pace, give him more and give it rough. 

Lan Wangji pushed the chair back to allow him more space and clutched onto Wei Wuxian's thighs, pulling him down the chair then raising his knees, completely exposing him to his hungry, lust filled eyes.

Giving his balls a few sucks, pulling lightly on the skin there, he lowered his head to circle Wei Wuxian's rim with his tongue, occasionally dipping the tip of it inside but retracting it right away making the latter whine.

Wei Wuxian had barely sat up to remove his shirt for Lan Wangji to thrust his tongue inside, eating him out thoroughly and leading Wei Wuxian to moan out loud, his back hitting the chair. Trying to sit back up again, he was successful and chucked the shirt to his side then he sunk back down the chair and reached with his hand to play with his nipples, making him clamp tighter on Lan Wangji's tongue.

Lan Wangji could feel his dick twitch in his pants, the sight before him was something out a dream, Wei Wuxian biting on his finger and playing with his nipples, pulling on them and sobbing quietly while watching Lan Wangji use him however he liked. 

"Lan Zhan..." His voice was sin, calling for Lan Wangji in that tone, the light in his eyes was nothing of innocence. Lan Wangji knew that his head was clouded with filth and he couldn't really judge when he wasn't any better.

His focus was bound to blur anytime soon if he didn't stop himself, his restraint easily breaks around Wei Wuxian on a regular day, doing regular things. 

Detaching his mouth and evoking a whine from Wei Wuxian's throat, the amount of saliva collected in his mouth affecting his every sound, making Lan Wangji wonder if the corners of his lips were starting to drool. He gave a few kisses and bites along both of Wei Wuxian's milky thighs.

Once again pulling away from his lover to get up and leave him dazed and on edge, he's surprised that he doesn't hear any words or sounds of protest from his husband and he doesn't attempt to look back, fearing the very high chance of his last bit self-control crumbling and fucking his Wei Ying good and hard till they're both sated.

  
  


**Day 3**

Unusual whirring and squelching sounds could be heard echoing throughout the whole house. Lan Wangji immediately calling Wei Wuxian's name upon opening the front door with a crease between his brows "Wei Ying?"

The closer he got to their bedroom, the louder the sounds got and the more he discovered more muffled noises, he could hear something creaking too..

Pushing the already open ajar door, he's met with a completely naked and sweaty, heavenly yet sinful view of his beloved husband.

"A-ah welcome home, L-Lan Zhan ha-.." Wei Wuxian tried to get up on his elbows, one of his eyes closing in the process from the concentration, shaking a little bit then completely flopping only being able to lift his head to peer at Lan Wangji. 

Frozen on the spot, Lan Wangji could do nothing but stare at the push and pull of the fucking machine with the large, red dildo attached to it, the force moving Wei Wuxian's whole body up and down with its motions, the lube mixed with pre-cum dripping down Wei Wuixan's ass and cock, painting his quivering thighs that Lan Wangji was dying to trace with the tip of his tongue while Wei Wuxian whined and writhed. 

"L-Lan Zhan, sweetheart, baby, won't you help out your poor husband?" Wei Wuxian feigned sadness, exaggerating his pout to win over his husband's fragile heart and pointing downwards to where his cock was hanging; red, hard, dripping and restrained by metal ring.

Lan Wangji almost choked on his spit. The Audacity of this husband of his to turn his whole scheme against him, making the prize of breaking that delicious. 

"Won't you fuck me, Lan Zhan? Aren't you jealous of my new friend over there?" He motioned towards the fucking machine. A teasing smirk never leaving his lips and the glint in his only getting stronger, almost morphing with the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

"W-Won't you teach your husband a l-lesson?" The moans were spilling out of his mouth but nothing ceased his taunts. "What are you gonna punish me for?" He breathed heavily, grin going wider as he arched his back, putting on a show for Lan Wangji.

"Are you going to punish me for suggesting to do this?" He laughed, his head thrown back and his eyes closing in bliss before looking at his husband again, beautiful long hair spilling around his shoulders with each movement. 

"O-Or ah- are you going to punish me for this?" He grabbed a remote that was sitting just above his head and pressed a button immediately changing the speed of the machine to a punishing pace. Wei Wuxian's mouth opened in pleasure each push of it pushing a noise out of him.

"Wei Ying." Lan Wangji's voice dropped, heavy with lust. Wei Wuxian broke into a wide smile, hearing it and pressed on another button, stopping the machine.

Wei Wuxian stood up and walked on his shaking, wobbly feet to Lan Wangji and wrapping his arms around his neck. "So, what are you gonna do? Punish or reward your lovely husband for edging himself for so long, waiting for you for so long?" He pecked his lips after finishing his sentence.

Lan Wangji dove in again to capture his lips in a deeper kiss, pulling Wei Wuxian's body against his fully like he's been deprived of this for the last couple of days.

"Will you keep me up all night, sweetheart?" Wei Wuxian laughed as soon as they parted. "Anything for you." His husband smiled warmly before picking him up and throwing him on the bed for a long night to make up for the previous days. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if my writing has improved but im sure as hell still horny :D!!!  
> i only checked for spelling. if you find any errors pls tell me i'll try to edit them later (ik i won't but we can hope) i really hope you like this!! thanks for reading :) 
> 
> come yell at me for being cursed [Twitter](https://twitter.com/toreturnviolet)


End file.
